This invention relates to ladder leveling devices and more particularly to extension or stabilizer devices which facilitate the use of ladders on uneven or angled surfaces.
The problem of ladder utilization on uneven surfaces has long been recognized and a variety of proposals have been made in an attempt to provide convenient and efficient ladder leveling devices to permit safe use of ladders on uneven or sloping surfaces. All of the known prior art devices, however, have shortcomings and disadvantages. Several of the known devices include components which are permanently or semi-permanently attached to the ladder and other extension components which engage with the attached components to permit leveling of the ladder. However, these constructions create relatively high, localized stress concentrations, particularly at the interconnection of the attached and extension components, with the result that the ladder so equipped may ultimately fail. Further, the use of permanently or semi-permanently attached components is undesirable because they add unnecessarily to the weight of the ladder, and also because they interfere with the natural balance of the ladder, making handling and transporting of the ladder awkward. Certain other of the known devices includes bolts or other locking means which extend into the inner area of the ladder where they interfere with proper use of the ladder and present a safety hazard. Other prior art leveling devices have been unduly complicated and/or have required customizing of the legs of the ladder to accommodate the leveling devices.